crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
White Lady
The White Lady is the hereditary title, and sometimes the codename, used by a series of powerful sorceresses. This article is focused on the fifth White Lady, who was active for most of the twentieth century through 2016, and is the one assumed to be the subject to any unqualified mentions to the "White Lady." White Lady I Roselle (no known surname) was the first White Lady. She was born to servants of a powerful scholar and sorcerer. When Roselle was still a small girl, one of the old sorcerer's enemies attacked the household in his absence, killing his apprentice and servants. Roselle was spared due to her youth, but the attacker still cursed her as a warning, leaving her deaf and mute. The old sorcerer felt responsible for Roselle and adopted her as his granddaughter, teaching her to read and write so she could communicate with others, and later other subjects. When Roselle was twelve years old, the old man became sick. Before dying, he cast a number of powerful spells on Roselle, ones that would help her, protect her, and give her the power to defend herself from his enemies. The spells had the side effect of bleaching her skin and hair, turning her into the first White Lady. The spells would normally dissipate upon her death, but Roselle became a powerful magic user herself, specializing in runes and glyphs. She found a way to tie all the spells together into a form that would pass on to her descendants. However, she inadvertently fused the original curse with the other spells.Written in Blood: Part 2 White Lady II Little is known about the second White Lady. She was the first one to receive the power as an inheritance. Unlike Roselle, she could speak -- but the effect or the original curse rendered her and the subsequent holders "deaf and mute" to magic, incapable of using spells in spoken form. White Lady III Isabelle Dubois, the third White Lady, lived sometime in the 1700's. She was the one who formed the organization known simply as "The Family,"Written in Blood: Part 3 originally as a legitimate business.The Writing On the Wall: Part 3 She left a journal to her descendants detailing the origin and nature of their powers. For safety reasons, this journal was written in a language of her own devising and mystically locked so only the successors to the White Lady mantle would be able to read it. White Lady IV Isabelle's great-niece was ambitious, and murdered the third White Lady in order to become the fourth. Under her command, the Family first became a crime syndicate. The end of her reign was similarly bloody: the Family was nearly destroyed in World War I, culminating with her own death in a German attack. More specifically, "the shelling of Paris".The Final Trump: Part 5 White Lady V (Madeline St. ClaireWritten in Blood: Part 1, also spelt "St. Clair") was the fifth woman to bear the name. Until 2016, she ran "The Family" based in Chicago and was never seen doing anything illegal. After inheriting the name and powers from her predecessor, she fled to America with some other Family survivors and rebuilt the syndicate there. She was a costumed supervillain in the '30s or '40s and fought the original Champion. Afterwards, she operated for decades under the noses of the Chicago Crusaders and the Windy City Guardians.Mission Imp-Probable: Part 1 Lenore Lenore is a white raven who is associated with the fifth White Lady. What she is, or what her exact relationship is, is unknown. She has been known to do things, like fly through windows as if they aren't there, or move a large book from one heavily warded place to another.Written in Blood Whether she's only associated with the fifth White Lady, or also with previous ones, is unknown. Whether she'll become associated with Glyph is likewise unknown. White Lady VI Bianca St. Claire, born Bryan St. Claire, inherited the powers upon the death of the fifth Lady while still a teenager. Being born a boy, Bryan had not received the previous training the presumptive heiresses had. Bianca is expected to assume the role of the White Lady upon adulthood. In the meantime, she's using the codename Glyph and attending Whateley Academy. General description The fifth White Lady was described as "a very distinctive woman, one who looked to be in her thirties, but who had pure white skin and hair". She also had irises that were a pale silvery color. Her otherwise white skin is marked by thin, pale and shiny lines with the appearance of watermarks, forming several symbols or runes. Glyph's runes number sixteen, all different from each other: * Four on the right arm, one being just below the elbow, another on the back of the hand, and an Air rune, original to her, on her right palm. * One on the right upper arm * Seven of them running across her back, from her right shoulder to her left hip * Three on the left leg * One on the stomach. Most of them are about three inches across, except the one on the middle of the back, which is five inches across. It is assumed that the general appearance of all the White Ladies is similar, and the runes appear to be identical for all of them. Powers The White Lady is a powerful hereditary mage, but due to the original curse placed on Roselle, she is "deaf and mute" to magic -- she can't speak spells. Instead, she channels her power through written symbols -- glyphs and runes, including the ones on her own body. One of the spells that comprise the White Lady mantle allows her to understand any written language -- but it does not extend to writing, which must be learned in a more conventional way, nor does it enable her to understand new languages in spoken form, which also has to be learned the hard way. On the death of the current holder of the title, the powers pass on to one of her female descendants, changing her appearance in the same way as the previous White Ladies. In the absence of a suitable female descendant, it was believed that the power would be lost -- but that may not be the whole truth. Associations *St. Claire family **Andre St. Claire (Son) **Clarice (Daughter, deceased) ***Nicolette (Granddaughter, deceased) **Charles St. Claire (Son, deceased) ***Elaine St. Claire (Daughter-in-law, deceased) ***Bryan/Bianca St. Claire (Grandson transformed into granddaughter.) ***Paige St. Claire (Granddaughter, deceased) *The Family **Marcus (Loyal) **"Luigi" **Tessa Contrare References Category:Villains Category:Gen1 Category:Chicago Category:Illinois Category:France Category:The Family Category:Magic users